


BatCat Sleepover

by BH52



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: A couple of one-shots for when Selina came for the knife in S4





	1. Chapter 1

BatCat Sleepover  
A cute baby BatCat short when Selina's sent for the knife.

 

Selina said "Heard about Penguin's auction"  
Bruce asked "So Barbara sent you for the knife, figured because we're friends I'd just hand it over?"

 

She innocently replied "I'm planning to seduce you, give you an irresistibly adorable smile, purr affectionately, make out with you and ask very nicely if I can please have it"

He asked "That'll work, why's the knife so important to her?"  
She replied "Needs it for a client, said he's very dangerous so can she please have it to save you the trouble? Not those exact words"

He asked "So you're here to protect me?"  
She replied "Of course I am, the knife can't mean that much to you, where's my Bruce who'd say "You could keep this, you need it more than I do"?"

 

He asked "He's coming, are you Ms Kean's errand girl?"  
She replied "I'm her partner but if I don't give her the knife, she'll never see me as an equal, can you please do me a solid? I've done a lot for you over the years"

He said "Sorry for being rude, he brainwashed & tortured me, made me stab Alfred"  
She asked "Who?"

He replied "Ra's Al Ghul, why didn't he take the knife from Penguin's shipment?"

She asked "How'd you know about it?"  
He replied "I spied on it, I saw a masked girl in a hood try to steal from it, there were heavily armed guards, it was a trap for the burglar"

She said "I was the burglar, couldn't risk being recognised, guards were Zsasz's crew"

He replied "They attacked me and the truck bailed. It's my fault you didn't get the knife but at least you weren't captured"

She said "Thanks for being honest" and kissed him.

30 mins later, their lips parted.  
"What'd I do to earn that?"  
"Didn't need to do anything, B"

"Please stay tonight, after the text's read, knife's yours. Cat"  
"Thanks, remember our food fight? When I said I'd let you kiss me if you hit me. You were so happy, innocent, playful, cute, without the weight of the world on your shoulders" and they kissed.

 

10 mins later.  
As he walked in, Alfred asked "Having a lil chat?"  
Bruce replied "Thinking out loud. Selina's staying tonight, invite Barbara to dinner tomorrow and ask Niles to read the knife's text beforehand"  
Alfred said "Right"

 

BatCat went to Bruce's room.  
He asked "Wanna share my bed or shall I sleep on the floor?"  
"I'll sleep with you. You can make sure I'm not stealing in my sleep"

He smiled.  
"What?"  
"Just admiring how breathtaking you are, Cat"  
"Thanks" purred happily, kissed him and fell asleep in his arms.

 

When he came to wake them, Alfred asked "Going for a public image as a playboy?"  
Bruce replied "Healthier than spoilt jerk, hated that, never again"

Selina said "There's my sweet, loving B"  
Bruce asked "Will you be my partner? Romantically"  
She replied "Yes"

 

After breakfast  
Alfred said "I've invited Ms Kean & Niles"

 

After arriving,  
As he examined the knife, Niles read "He who rises from the waters, who death shall not touch, with his sacred blade, his final savage destiny shall be fullfilled, the Earth will quake, blood will flow. All tremble before The Demon's Head"

 

Bruce said "Thank you"  
Niles replied "Mr Wayne, please be careful, you may have stumbled upon something far more dangerous than you can imagine" then left.

Bruce said "Text was read so as promised the knife's yours, please stay for dinner, stay anytime you like for as long as you like"  
Selina replied "Thanks, B" and kissed him.

 

(7:30pm)  
Bruce said "I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you"  
Barbara asked "Which is?"  
He replied "I'm sorry for my behaviour at the auction. I hope I can make it up to you. And about Penguin's shipment, it's not Cat's fault it got away. Zsasz's crew knew Cat was coming and set a trap for her"

Selina said "Got the knife" and kissed Bruce.  
Barbara asked "How long'v you been a thing?"

Selina replied "Longer than I'm willing to admit to myself"

He said "I made dinner, personally"  
Barbara replied "You did all this to apologize? That's sweet"

Bruce said "Please be very careful with this knife, the inscription mentions a man named Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head. I don't want you to get hurt because of the knife"  
Barbara replied "Aww, thanks for worrying about me" then left after dinner.

 

BatCat went to Bruce's room, locked the door, lay on the bed and kissed passionately.

He said "That was amazing just like you. I love you, kitty"  
She purred happily then his hand ran across her belly.  
"Haha that haha tickles"  
"Oh?"  
"I'm very ticklish"

As he tickled her, she said "Hahaha I hahaha submit hahahaha I'll hahaha do hahaha anything hahaha you hahahaha want hahaha just hahaha lemme hahaha go hahaha you've hahaha made hahaha your hahah point hahaha I'm hahaha a hahaha ticklish hahaha kitty hahaha"

He said "Your laugh's so beautiful"

She purred & nuzzled his face.

He asked "Will you move into 1 of my lofts with me? I have a few in each district"

  
After thinking carefully, she replied "Sounds purrfect. I'll of course still be up to mischief with Tabby & Babs" and kissed him passionately.

(end)


	2. Baby BatCat Sleepover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one-shot

Baby BatCat Sleepover 2

 

Bruce said "I'm sorry Selina, you should go"  
She asked "Tabby & Babs were specific, I'm not to leave you alone until you willingly give me the knife, not take it by force or steal it so you're stuck with me, are you angry?"

He replied "No, I hoped if you came by it's because you want to see me, not be forced to"  
She said "Fair enough"

He asked "Barbara's client, is it Ra's Al Ghul?"  
Selina froze then he filled her in.

She asked "You ok?"  
He replied "I don't know. I felt so guilty, so broken. I vented on you and made things worse, I shut out my best friend that could've been my GF, I had no-one left to offer comfort or support"

She said "I never confirmed or denied being your GF. I'm not big on labels. If you still like me, we can be together, no strings"  
He replied "I'd love that"

She said "Sorry for saying "you don't belong here" when you came to see me, it wasn't true. I was a jerk"

He asked "Apology accepted, were 4 guys beaten half to death when you went back?"  
She replied "Yes"

He said "You should've seen what I did to Jerome. I had to save the city from him, the same night you lashed out at me about your mum"

Feeling guilty, She said "I- I didn't know"  
He asked "Would it make any difference?"  
She replied "Yes"

As he kissed her, she said "You finally kissed me instead of overthinking, suspecting ulterior motives"  
He replied "Let's climb the bridge together"

"Bruce Wayne wanna makeout with street trash?"  
"Please don't ever call yourself that, you're NOT street trash, never have been, never will be"  
"Thanks" and they kissed.

"Let's move this to my room"  
"Wow, you really want in bed with me. B"  
"You know you want in bed with me too"  
Selina purred and they went to Bruce's room.

 

They closed the door, climbed into bed and undressed.

He said "That's a good look for you"  
Selina replied "Ditto" and snuggled up to him.

"I should've done this a long time ago"  
"Yeah"  
He ran his hand across her belly.

"Hahaha Bruce hahaha that hahaha tickles hahaha"

"Oh?"  
"I'm very ticklish"  
"Cute"

  
"Coulda told me about the Jerome fight sooner, I'd forgive you sooner"  
"I was gonna tell you when I came to see you. I shoulda figured out, I don't find you, you find me's your style"

"You know me after all"  
"After facing Jerome, I could've taken a relaxing holiday to Italy"

"Forget other stuff, I'd be annoyed if you went to Italy without me"  
"You were angry with me so asking you to fly to Italy with me may be awkward"  
"True" and they kissed.

"If I knew a knife would lead to this, I'd get it sooner. I hated the brat act"

"Why the act?"  
"Alfred's idea. I'd prefer a healthy, honest persona with the great honour of escorting a most beautiful young woman named Selina to the ball"

"Doth Prince Wayne wish to escort his fair lady to thy ball?"  
"I'd be honoured" and they kissed.

"I think Tabby & Babs wanted this to happen"  
"Me too" and kissed him.

She teased "You're between a rock & hard place. Hard place's between your legs"  
He said "Bad kitty" and tickled her belly.

  
She said "Hahaha ok hahaha stop hahaha I'll hahaha do hahahaha anything hahaha you hahaha want hahaha I hahahah submit hahaha"

He said "You're so cute" then they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

 

In the morning.  
Alfred found Selina sleeping peacefully in Bruce's arms, purring happily, their clothes discarded on the floor.

Alfred asked "Honestly you 2? Already sleeping together?"

Bruce said "I've asked Selina to the ball, she said yes"  
Alfred replied "I suppose you wanna give her a wardrobe of dresses & shoes as well"

 

Selina kissed Bruce whom said "I love you, Cat"  
She replied "I know"

Bruce asked "Don't I get an "I love you too"?"  
She replied "Stating the obvious is your job"

Alfred said "Oh, dear lord" and left the room.

 

"You're handsome"  
"You're sexy"  
Selina purred then kissed him.

  
"I've decided you need the knife more than I do, I'll have the text read then it's yours"  
"Thanks, B" kissed him then they went down to a historian to have the engraving read then went to the Nest.

 

 

Nest

  
Barbara asked "Back so soon?"  
Selina replied "Yes"  
Barbara said "Oh, hey. Bruce"

Tabitha asked "You're smiling, what happened?"  
Selina replied "Me & Bruce" then kissed him.

Barbara said "Aww"  
Tabitha said "Ok you 2, this isn't a honeymoon suite"

Bruce said "Nothing says romance like false walls concealing thousands of dollars worth of weapons"  
Selina laughed.

(end)


End file.
